<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonder by LeilahMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406582">Wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilahMoon/pseuds/LeilahMoon'>LeilahMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Second Year, Pining, Rogue Cherub, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilahMoon/pseuds/LeilahMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>---<br/><b>Written for the Dramione Valentine Exchange</b><br/>---<br/>A rogue Cherub threatens to expose Draco's crush on Hermione Granger.<br/>---<br/>[The title for this drabble comes from ‘Wonder' by Shawn Mendes]<br/>---</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dramione Valentine Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/gifts">tygermine</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange">DramioneValentineExchange</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Written for the Dramione Valentine Exchange</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: There's a rogue cherub on the loose and Draco needs to catch it before his crush on Granger is exposed.</p><p>❤️ Happy Valentine's Day <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine">tygermine</a> ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco paced restlessly up and down the empty classroom, a battle warring within his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking Valentine’s Day. </em>
</p><p>Dumbledore was an inane fool at the best of times, but hiring <em>Professor </em>Lockhart really took the biscuit. It was he who had, after all, organised this ridiculous charade.</p><p>And, for Merlin’s sake, of all the different romantic options available to him, Lockhart had chosen to dress a dozen Dwarfs as Cherubs.</p><p>It had been an unfortunate turn of events that one rogue ‘Cherub’ had seen him staring in Hermione Granger’s direction, watching her with a smile as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger as she read. Even more embarrassingly, the Cherub had witnessed him whispering her name under his breath.</p><p>He shook his head, there was no point deliberating the point further. <em>What’s done is done</em>. He now had to focus on devising a way to ensure the Cherub did not expose his crush on Granger.</p><p>Said Cherub was now dancing in front of him, golden harp bouncing merrily to the tune of his distress.</p><p>“Right,” Draco asserted, he would be more convincing this time. “What you don’t seem to realise is that I said <em>Pansy</em>, not <em>Hermione.</em> What sort of a name is <em>Hermione</em>, anyway?”</p><p>The Cherub giggled. “I know what I heard!”</p><p>He massaged his temples. This would not do.</p><p>“What do you want from me?” he asked, wondering how quickly he could acquire a sizeable collection of Galleons.</p><p>“All I want, is to fulfill love’s young dream,” the Cherub replied. “So, if you please, I would appreciate it if the door could be unlocked.”</p><p>Draco had had enough. “Unfortunately, there will be no leaving this room until you swear the name ‘<em>Hermione</em>’ will never again come from your mouth.”</p><p>The Cherub shook his head and planted himself on the floor, arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>Draco strained for a solution. The only idea he had tenuous at best, but he was running out of time. “Alright,” he smirked, stepping past the Cherub and opening the door. “Go ahead, I look forward to hearing how your fellow Cherubs treat you after finding out you’re incapable of creating a rhyming poem with the name Hermione.”</p><p>The Cherub froze, his mouth held slightly agape. Draco could almost see the cogs turning in his brain, desperately trying to prove him wrong.</p><p>Alas, it was impossible.</p><p>His look of defeat almost made Draco feel bad, and then he imagined what the alternative would be. If <em>anyone </em>found out he harboured romantic feelings towards <em>Hermione Granger.</em> It would be utterly unbearable. His father would never forgive him.</p><p>Steeling himself, he asked, “So, Cherub, what’ll it be?”</p><p>The small, gold adorned dwarf seemed to consider his words carefully as the expression of despondency gradually overtook his features. “It appears that you have bested the Gods of Love, what do you propose I offer as a Valentine’s note instead?”</p><p>Draco took a moment to consider this. Could he write something that only Hermione would understand, that wouldn’t reveal his feelings for her?</p><p>Quickly scribbling on a piece of rumbled parchment, he smiled as he handed it to the morose Cherub who quickly left the room.</p><p>After waiting an appropriate amount of time, Draco too stepped across the threshold into the crowded corridor. His Cherub had just begun the recital:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this nothing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why then the world and all that’s in’t is nothing:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The covering sky is nothing, Bohemia nothing,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My wife is nothing, nor nothing have these nothings,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If this be nothing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t stop himself from glancing in Hermione’s direction.</p><p>A wide smile had lit up her expression as she whispered something to Potter, and he was sure her lips mouthed, “The Winter’s Tale.”</p><p>Draco smiled. He’d known she would understand.</p><p>Watching her walk away as the Cherub concluded his speech, Draco whispered under his breath, “‘<em>Then didst thou utter, ‘I am yours for ever.’”</em> And wondered whether he might be able to find the courage to tell her next year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The quotes were from The Winter’s Tale (William Shakespeare) in which one of the main characters is called Hermione.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>